tsukinomefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Naruto Uzumaki
(うずまきナルト, Uzumaki Naruto) Pomarańczowy Hokage Dziecko z Przepowiedni |Manga = Rozdział 1 |Anime = Odcinek 1 |Występuje w = Manga, anime, film, gra i OVA |Japoński = Junko Takeuchi Ema Kogure |Angielski = Maile Flanagan Stephanie Sheh Cindy Robinson |Data Urodzin = 10 Październik |Płeć = Plik:Mężczyzna.png Mężczyzna |Wiek = Część I: 12-13 Część II: 15-16 |Wzrost = Część I: 145,3 cm - 147,5 cm Część II: 166 cm |Waga = Część I: 40,1 kg - 40,6 kg Część II: 50,9 kg |Grupa Krwi = B |Klasyfikacja = Jinchūriki Mędrzec |Bijū = Kurama |Przynależność = Plik:Konohagakure.png Konohagakure |Drużyna = Drużyna Kakashiego |Klan = Plik:Uzushiogakure.png Klan Uzumaki |Rodzina = Minato Namikaze (Ojciec) Kushina Uzumaki (Matka) Jiraiya (Ojciec chrzestny) |Czakra Natury = Plik:Fūton.png Fūton Plik:Yōton.png Yōton Plik:Jiton.png Jiton Plik:Doton.png Doton Plik:Katon.png Katon Plik: Inton.png Inton Plik:Yōton..png Yōton Plik:Onmyōton.png Onmyōton}} Naruto Uzumaki — Tytułowy i główny bohater serii: Naruto. Jest shinobim na poziomie Genina z Konohagakure. Potomek , a także jinchūriki połowy Yang - Kuramy. Był odrzucony przez większość mieszkańców osady, a teraz jest ich bohaterem, godny dziedziczenia pozycji ojca. Wygląd thumb|left|Naruto w serii II (Lewa) i Naruto w serii I (Prawa).|143pxJak twierdził Jiraiya, Naruto wykazuje duże podobieństwo do ojca. Od Minato ma niebieskie oczy i blond, kolczaste włosy. Od swojej matki, Naruto odziedziczył kształt obu oczu i twarzy. W czwartej wojnie shinobi, Dan Katō błędnie sugerował, że jest to Nawaki ze względu na podobieństwo oraz marzenie. Najbardziej charakterystyczne właściwości fizyczne są wąski na twarzy. W pierwszej serii prawdopodobnie był niskiego wzrostu jak na swój wiek. Dopiero po okresie czasu, miał wyraźny wzrost. W części I, strój Naruto składał się z pomarańczowej koszuli i spodni z górna część barku była thumb|right|Naruto podczas walki z Painem.|143pxniebieska, a także wokół pasa. Na plecach miał czerwony wir, duży biały kołnierz. Do spodni miał dołączoną kaburę z shurikenami. Miał niebieskie sandały i niebieski ochraniacz na czoło z symbolem Konohy. Naruto w dzieciństwie nosił białą koszulę, która miała na sobie symbol klanu Uzumaki albo symbol ognia, nosił także szorty. Na głowie miał zielone googole. W części II strój Naruto ulega zmianie, ponieważ poprzedni po treningu z Jiraiyą rozerwał się na strzępy. Strój zachowuje kolor pomarańczowy, a także biały i na plecach ma czerwony wir. Niebieskie elementy zostały na czarne. Ochraniacz zmienił barwę na czarną i takie same są sandały. Podczas walki z Painem, Naruto krótko nosił z krótkim rękawem czerwony płaszcz. Przy swoim boku miał zwój z przywołaniem. Osobowość Naruto jest żywiołowy, zuchwały, nie uważny i nie zważa na formalności lub klasyfikacje społeczne. Odziedziczył wyrażenie "Dattebayo!". Od matki, "Dattebane", gdy jest podekscytowany lub sfrustrowany. Naruto ma wiele dziecięcych cech, takich jak trzymanie swoich pieniędzy w portfelu wyglądająca jak zielona żaba, którą czule nazywa "Gama-chan". Jest bardzo wybredny (prawie zjada wyłącznie ramen i jest częstym klientem Ichiraku Ramen) i boi się duchów. Kilkakrotnie był skarcony przez Iruka Umino i Sakurę Haruno. Po spotkaniu swojego mistrza Jiraiyę przypominał jego kopię. Jednakże, jeśli jest w poważnych tarapatach lub wymaga tego sytuacja potrafi być poważny i natychmiast stara się nieść pomoc. Umiejętności Kontrola czakry i Siła Życiowa thumb|left|Naruto dzieli czakrę Kuramy.|159px Ze względu na jego pochodzenie Uzumaki, posiada w duży pokład czakry, która przyznaje mu ogromną wytrzymałość i żywotność. Z powodu żywotności jego rany szybciej się goją (czakra lisa), dzięki czemu wszelkie zranienia regenerują się. Jego siła życiowa również okazała się silna, aby przetrwać wyciągnięcie lisa z jego ciała (choć był poważnie osłabiony i nieprzytomny). Słabe wyniki w Akademii wynikały z powodu braku kontroli nad czakrą, co powodowało, że podczas wykonywania techniki nie wychodziły mu. Kiedy dowiedział się o zapieczętowaniu lisiego demona, był w stanie poprawnie wykonywać techniki, ale w rzeczywistości używał większej ilości czakry niż było to konieczne. Nie ważne jak była do duża czakra, to nie przynosiło mu problemów. Ebisu i Jiraiya uczyli go jak sprawnie korzystać z tej czakry, a Karin opisała jego czakrę "jasna i ciepła". Pomimo naturalnej wielkości czakry, Dziewięcioogoniastego jest jeszcze większa. Kakashi szacuje, że pokład czakry u Naruto jest czterokrotnie większa niż jego. Gdy Naruto korzystał z czakry lisa to powodowało, że pieczęć utrzymująca go słabła. Dzięki współpracy z czakrą lisa Naruto jest w stanie dzielić się jego czakrą z innymi ludźmi, co powoduje, że czakra przybiera formę lisa i ich chroni. Naruto był w stanie korzystać z senjutsu czy Rasenagana oraz wszelkich form Rasenagan dzieki dużego pokładu czakry. Podczas walki z Obito czakry ogoniastych bestii zareagowały na czakrę Uzumakiego. Transformacja Jinchūriki Taijutsu Ninjutsu Transformacja Natury Jutsu Współpracy Senjutsu Historia Przeszłość thumb|left|Naruto jako niemowlę.|159px Naruto urodził się jako syn Czwartego Hokage i drugiej jinchūriki. Jego rodzice nadali mu to imię po głównym bohaterze pierwszej książki Jiraiyi. czyniąc sannina ojcem chrzestnym. Przed narodzinami głównego bohatera, jego rodzice i Trzeci Hokage, obawiali się, że pieczęć zostanie złamana, a tym samym przebywający w Kushinie lisi demon zostanie uwolniony. Niebawem Biwako Sarutobi wraz z Kushiną Uzumaki wyruszyli do tajnej lokalizacji. Tam mieli strzec ANBU, a w trakcie porodu miała być obecna Taji oraz Minato Namikaze, który miał pilnować pieczęci. Gdy niemowlę wyszło na świat do pomieszczenia wtargnął zamaskowany mężczyzna, który zabił położne i uprowadził nowo narodzone niemowlę. Zażądał, aby Czwarty Hokage odsunął się od jinchūriki, bo inaczej niemowlę umrze. Gdy zamaskowany mężczyzna zabrał dziewczynę, Minato teleportował się do bezpiecznego miejsca, ułożył syna do łóżka, a sam udał się na ratunek żony. W tym momencie Tobi złamał pieczęć, a lisi demon został uwolniony i Tobi użył go zniszczenia thumb|right|Naruto chroniony przez swoich rodziców.|169pxKonohy. Po uratowaniu dziewczyny, Minato Namikaze położył ją obok ich nowo narodzonego syna, a sam udał się do powstrzymania zamaskowanego mężczyzny i lisiego demona. Namikaze zdołał zerwać kontrolę Tobiemu nad Dziewięcioogoniastym. Po pokonaniu zamaskowanego mężczyzny, do Hokage dołącza Kushina Uzumaki z niemowlęciem. Minato postanowił, że cześć mocy lisa zapieczętuje we własnym potomku. Wierzył, że którego dnia to właśnie on użyje mocy lisa i powstrzyma Tobiego. Osierocony Naruto dorastał w samotności, nic nie wiedząc o swoich rodzicach. Hiruzen Sarutobi robił to z myślą to co najlepsze dla chłopca. Nikt nie wiedział, że Naruto jest powiązany z Czwartym Hokage. W czasach Akademii wraz z Sakurą Haruno, thumb|left|Naruto jako dziecko.|159px Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara i Chōji Akimichi po spotkaniu chłopca — Yota zostali oskarżeni o sprowadzenie obcego do osady. Naruto dorastał we wściekłości. W anime, Naruto Uzumaki usłyszał płacz chłopca, który umiał manipulować pogodą. Pewnego dnia, gdy bawili się w chowanego Yota chciał się schować z Uzumakim, lecz chłopak powiedział mu, że ma się ukryć gdzie indziej. Yota odebrał to, iż Uzumaki go nie lubi i uciekł z płaczem, co zaalarmowało ANBU. Zabrali chłopaka na przesłuchanie, a Naruto i reszta postanowili go uratować. Pomimo odnalezienie chłopca i powstrzymania ANBU, zostali łatwo pokonani. Naruto szybko dołączył szybko do swoich przyjaciół, nie pozwalając na to, aby Yota był traktowany jako więzień. Yota widząc to, jak zależało Uzumakiemu, który został powalony przez ANBU, zaatakował ich swoimi błyskawicami. W trakcie ucieczki zostali porwani przez prąd rzeki, Yota uratował Uzumakiego. Czują, że umiera Yota podziękował przyjaciołom i odszedł. Wreszcie Naruto uczestniczył w Akademii Ninja, tam spotkał swojego przyszłego rywala, Sasuke Uchiha. Podekscytowany możliwością pokonania chłopaka, rozpoczął sparing, ale szybko został pokonany. Kiedy Iruka powiedział, aby obaj chłopcy wykonali pieczęci pojednania, obaj odmówili. Kiedy Uzumaki dowiedział się, że młody Uchiha jest sierotą, był skrycie szczęśliwy, że nie jest sam. Chciał z nim porozmawiać, lecz nie mógł z powodu zazdrości o umiejętności. Mimo to, Naruto chciał, aby Sasuke uznał go za równego sobie. W anime, młody Uzumaki wyciął chłopcom numer, bo nie oni nie chcieli go przyjąć na "test odwagi". Później, Naruto został oszukany przez lidera chłopców Hibachiego. Dowiedziawszy się o tym, Iruka Umino ruszył za Uzumaki, ponieważ zagrażało mu niebezpieczeństwo ze strony shinobi z Takigakure. Niebawem przeciwników pokonuje Kakashi Hatake, który przybył im na pomoc. Po powrocie do osady Iruka wygłosił wykład na temat "Woli Ognia". Zainspirowało to Uzumakiego do zostania kolejnym Hokage. Misja w kraju Fal Egzamin na Chūnina Inwazja na Konohę Poszukiwania Tsunade Kraj Herbaty Ściganie Sasuke Ratowanie Kazekage Sai i Sasuke Dwunastu Strażników Ninja Hidan i Kakuzu Sanbi Polowanie na Itachiego Kinjutsu Tsuchigumo Historia Konohy Inwazja Paina Szczyt pięciu Kage Ograniczenie Jinchūriki Czwarta Wojna Shinobi Chikara Dziesięcioogoniasty Gdy Naruto drażnił swego przeciwnika do zdjęcia maski. Tobi przywołał zarówno Benihisago i Kohaku no Jōhei, które zawierały ożywionych Kinkaku i Ginkaku, którzy posiadali część czakry Kuramy, wrzucił oba narzędzia do ust statuy zewnętrznej ścieżki wraz z macką ośmioogoniastego. Demoniczna Statua rozpoczęła transformację w dziesięcioogoniastego. Kiedy Tobi powiedział, że ten świat Powrót Madary thumb|left|Naruto jest oszołomiony po wyciągnięciu Kuramy.|159px Naruto otrzymuje podziękowania ze strony ogoniastych bestii. W tym momencie Sasuke szybko biegnie w kierunku Obito z zamiarem zgładzenia go. Niespodziewanie Kakashi teleportuje się przed chłopakiem i powstrzymuje swojego dawnego przyjaciela. Lecz Hatake zostaje powstrzymany przez Minato, który zauważa, iż Naruto odbył z jego byłym uczniem rozmowę. Namikaze powiedział, aby Uzumaki poszedł i pomógł Hashiramie w walce z Madarą. Chłopak szybko ruszył z pomocą. Zaczął przygotowywać Rasenshurikena. Ostatecznie Madara Uchiha zostaje pokonany przez Hashiramę Senju, Sai przybywa, aby zapieczętować Uchihę na dobre. Przed zapieczętowaniem Madarze udaje się w pełni ożywić dzięki manipulacji Obito. Madara Uchiha powstrzymuje pieczętowanie i odpycha wszelkie ataki. Jego ożywienie pozbawiło go do korzystania z oczy i dōjutsu. Pomimo ślepoty, umiejętności Madary to pozostałe zmysły pozwoliły bez problemów odeprzeć ataki Naruto i Sasuke. Wkrótce ogoniaste bestie przybyły do pomocy chłopakowi. Naruto próbował wyłączyć tryb ogoniastej bestii, ale było to niemożliwe, więc zdecydował się na walkę. Ostatecznie wszystkie bestie zostają wessane do Statuy. Chłopak został pozbawiony lisiego demona, w związku z tym upadał na ziemię. Osłabiony, ale żywy Uzumaki został ocalony przez Gaarę, który postanowił zabrać go z dala od pola walki i obiecał, że nie pozwoli mu umrzeć. Gdy młody Kazekage dociera do Tsunade, ona mu mówi, aby Sakura zajęła się Uzumakim, ponieważ ma mało czakry do używania medycznego ninjutsu. W tym momencie sojusz shinobi walczył z Guruguru, a Gaara z Sakurą polecieli do innego położenia. Młoda kunoichi leczyła Uzumakiego. Gaara mówi Sakurze, że udają się do Minato, bo tylko on może uratować życie Naruto. Kunoichi starała się utrzymać przy życiu chłopaka. Zrobiła małe nacięcie, wsadziła ręce i wprowadzała czakrę bezpośrednio do serca. W końcu dotarli do Czwartego Hokage i Kakashiego, którzy walczyli z ledwo żywym Obito kontrolowany przez Czarnego Zetsu. Gaara wyjaśnił Minato o planie Yang Kuramy, a Czwarty Hokage przygotował się do przekazania Yin Kuramy synowi. Jednak w czasie tego procesu Czarny Zetsu zabrał tą połowę lisa. Nagle przybył Madara Uchiha, ale Kakashi Hatake wysłał Sakurę i ledwo żywego Naruto do innego wymiaru. Wkrótce dołączył do nich Obito Uchiha, który pod okiem Sakury przenosi Yin Kuramy do chłopaka. Wkrótce Naruto otwiera oczy. thumb|right|159px|Naruto spotyka Hagoromo. Naruto znalazł się w inne płaszczyźnie istnienia, w której spotkał Mędrca Sześciu Ścieżek, który po przekroczeniu czasu swej śmierci spotkał się z chłopakiem. Hagoromo zaczął mu opowiadać historię swojej rodziny, zauważając, że Naruto był w rzeczywistości reinkarnacją najmłodszego syna Ashury. Zaskoczony tą wiadomość, Naruto był w stanie łatwo to zaakceptować, że to jest na pewnym poziomie. Również zdał sobie sprawę, że najstarszy syn mędrca, Indra odrodził się w Madarze i Sasuke. Wówczas Hagoromo pyta się chłopaka czy dla niego zatrzyma Madarę. Naruto pochwala Mędrca, ale on odpowiada nie zasługuje z powodu słabości jako ojca i przywódcy. Naruto nie zgadza się z poglądami mędrca, ale niespodziewanie pojawiły się Gyūki, Shukaku, Yin Kurama oraz Yang Kurama, którzy zgadzają się z chłopcem. Ogoniaste bestie wyjaśniają, że Obito Uchiha zdecydował się uratować Naruto poprzez zapieczętowaniu w młodym shinobim. Włączając ich uwagę Hagoromo rozmawiając z nim po raz pierwszy od wieków, które uznają Naruto jako jednego z przepowiedni, aby ocalić świat. Pozostała szóstka ogoniastych bestii przejawia udział w spotkaniu. Ufając, Naruto, Hagoromo postanowił dać część swojej mocy chłopakowi. Tworzenie i Koncepcja Relacje Ciekawostki Cytaty * „Wcale nie atakuję sam! Pamiętaj o Kuramie! No i mam tu wujcia Bee z Ósemką. Plus panów Brewkę i Kakashiego!” * „Wujciu Bee, zasłoń mnie na chwilę!” * „To ty się pośpieszyłeś! Kula ogoniastych!” * „Ehe, Naruto Uzumaki!!!” Kategoria:Postacie